


Mixed Feelings

by Anonymous



Series: Star Trek Flowstates [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, It’s crack Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Series: Star Trek Flowstates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142942
Kudos: 3
Collections: ExperiMental





	1. Chapter 1

She grimaced as he entered her anus. 

She was willing to do this for him because it was a sign of her willingness to please him. 

She would not do this for anyone else. This was special, something she had only with him. 

How far was she willing to go to please him? Threesome with another woman? Part of her hopes he never asks.

She would do it, she admits, if it’s the deal-breaker, but gods! she doesn’t want to! She likes the idea of exclusivity. They two. Them being exclusive to one another.

She trusts him, doesn’t she? That he wouldn’t find being in the arms of another more desirable than being in hers. 

And what if he connects the idea of being with her with the idea of a threesome? What if being with her isn’t enough anymore after having her and another at the same time, in the same bed?

She tells himself he’s too much of a prude to ever ask. She tells herself he wouldn’t want it.


	2. Beginnings of Ease

"Spock, slow down."

"Christine, give me your thoughts now, so I can sense when it is too much."

"Um, okay. But-"

"I realise you have 'mixed feelings' about indulging in this practise, that you are doing so because you wish to please me. It is enticing to me, how snug this part of your body is, but I would never wish to hurt you."

"It's okay, Spock. I'm growing used to the sensation, and what my body can take. Let's just keep exploring."

"I may have permission to read you?"

"Yes, Spock," she whispered.

He found the points he sought, and sank into her mind, then urged himself further into her body, then gently pulled back, ever mindful of her responses to physical sensations. She sighed deeply and began to relax. She was now enjoying the unusual fullness in her ass.

"Oh god, Spock," She began backing into his hips, matching his rhythm. "Just...nice, slow and easy...that's all. Yes!"

She couldn't see his smile of satisfaction as their twined sensations surged and rose, but she could sense him smiling.

"I don't know if I can cum this way, yet. Can you reach my clit?"

"Yesss...," Spock hissed, as he reached in front of her pelvis and tried his best not to stimulate too roughly.

"Ahhhh..fucking hell. Grind deep!"

He could feel the pulses from her vagina through her lower intestine, whilst simultaneously feeling her cum through their shared link. He couldn't hold back anymore, and sent his own orgasm and hot wetness crashing into her.


End file.
